Birth Of A Savior
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto doesn't know what to do because he has fallen in love and no one to turn to in order to help him. He goes to one person he knows that can help him and hopes that she can help him on this. What will happen? You just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

First let me thank both inuyasha838688 and seikorin for helping me beta read this story.

This story is a gift for a friend of my and this why i'm making it, I will also have two or three stories updated before end of June not courting this story.

This is rating M so people under 18 if you pick to read this don't blame me.

**Warning flamers don't dare flame this story because there maybe things you do not like in it and because i'll just use your flames to heat up the water for ramen that Naruto will enjoy eating.**

Naruto is pacing around inside his apartment as he thinks about Tsume Inuzuka,Kiba Inazuka's mother, why would he be thinking of someone like that? He couldn't believe he has fallen in love with her, he just couldn't believe it. He remembers the day that he had fallen in love with her. He walked in on her as she was coming out of the shower; she was naked and wet which cause him to have a nosebleed. He didn't believe that she looks that sexy. He just wanted her right there and then but he couldn't bring himself to try doing it. It has been few days since then. He can't stop thinking of her because she was a damn sexy woman he thought through his eyes.

He has been with few people in the past. But this was first time he needed to be with someone so badly. He had a false crush on that pink banshee in which he didn't know why he even tired to have a false crush. He knew that he did it so that she would feel good about herself. In the end he hated doing so because it made him look like a bloody fool. Who the hell would even want to have a false crush with that banshee who just keeps on yelling at people? Then try hitting them.

Now Tsume was the cause that made him to go crazy. As he dreams are about her and he just can't take it anymore, he just wishes that somehow that he can get her attention so he could be with her. He just needed to find a way for him to get together with her. He just needs to find a damn way for him to get close then hope that she will fall for him like he has her.

'_I need to go ask someone for help. But who can help me? How about I talk to Kakashi? No way. He's just a pervert who would tell me to have sex with her, that goes for Jiraiya as well. Maybe Baa-chan can help me she has always been there for me but she's also a woman. It was better to talk to women about things like this than men or at least that what women say.'_ Naruto then start walking out of his apartment as he heads to the Hokage office. Naruto is hoping that she can help him with his little problem and not punch him for liking someone that older than him.

To Naruto, Tsunade was like a grandmother because of all the times she helped him, like a family would have done. He was now hoping that she could help him with dealing with the issue or he may not have anyone else to turn to in need.

When Naruto gets inside the Hokage office he notices that she the only one in. At which was a first he has ever seen in this place. _'How come no one is here, it's never been this peaceful before? Did she kill Shizune or something?'_ For once he notices how peaceful this room can be without the tons of people going in and out.

"Hello baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as she looked at him as she is about to throw an empty sake bottle at him because he called her Baa-Chan again. She was hoping that he wasn't here for a mission or something along those lines because right now she was too busy to deal with his mission wanting. She had way too much on her hands right now to have to put up with Naruto right now and his wanting a mission.

"What do you want Naruto? I'm kind of busy for you to ask for missions right now. So if you're here for a mission then please leave now." Tsunade asked him in her normal tone of voice hoping that if he's here for a mission he will just leave because there are no missions for him.

"I need some help and I know if I went to Kakashi or Ero-Sennin, I will have a bigger problem to deal with." She looks at him before she looks back at her desk with the tons of paperwork on it. '_Why does he have to ask me for help and not Kakashi or that pervert of a fool?'_ She was hoping that it not something big or life threatening. That's because she sees him as her own son and doesn't want him to get hurt or worst die.

"What do you need help with this time Naruto? It's not like you to come and ask me for help like this without it being training or wanting to learn something." She can see that he's blushing a little bit and now was causing her to see just what the hell he needs help with. She looks at his blush and truly hoping that she didn't need to tell him about sex or something like that.

"I kind of like someone that older and I was wondering what I should do about it. I really don't know what to do in this kind of situation and you know that." This just causes her to let out a big smirk because she wasn't going to let this pass up. He finally likes someone other than Sakura who turns him down every time he asks her. She is thinking about the older part because if he did pick up things from that pervert because of it. She is so going to hurt that pervert for turning her son into a pervert.

She knows of few ways to hurt that pervert so badly if this is the case because no one has the right to turn her son into a pervert. She would hurt anyone that try's because she wants Naruto to always be innocent kind hearted boy. She knows that may change later in his life but right now she wants him be like that, and enjoy life the right way.

"Who is this older woman that you like? Do I know her by any chance?" Naruto looked at her then blushed again. He wasn't used to talking about something like this and hoping that she will not just laugh at him. He doesn't know what he would do if she laughs or teases him to no end once he does tell her who he likes.

"The one I like that is older is Tsume Inuzuka." Tsunade couldn't help but laugh as she holds her sides but Naruto doesn't like this. She was not laughing to be mean to him, she was because almost everyone male in this villages wants to be with Tsume Inuzuka. Tsume was one of the hottest older women in this village. Almost everyone goes to her daughter Hana's veterinary clinic in order just to look at her.

"Sorry it's just that almost every single male wants to be with her. She just turns them all down." She stated as Naruto put his head down and she then realize that she saying Naruto doesn't have a chance. "I bet she'll give you a chance; you just need to tell her and just maybe she will say yes to you." She lied to him as Naruto lifted his head then smiled to her causing her to feel little bit better because he was now smiling again because of her lie.

"Thanks for the help Baa-Chan I'll see you soon." Once he was done taking he walked out the office leaving a woman who was worried that he may be heartbroken soon. She didn't want to have his heart broken but she didn't want him to think he had no chance to. She knows if she told him that he would be more hurt than being turned down right away.

She looks out the window because she worries about Naruto sometimes. She hates to see him hurt after all the years of hell he had to put up with because of this stupid village. She knows he acts strong and happy, but she wasn't fool like everyone else, she can tell when someone is wearing a mask. She silently hopes that Tsume woldn't turn him down. Maybe, just maybe then he'd have some amount of happiness in his life.

Tsunade knows that the Inuzuka clan, had never hated Naruto for having to live with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him; they were one of the only groups in the village to truly see Naruto as what he is, not a demon. Tsume is someone that doesn't like to date because she believes everyone in this village is a pervert then Tsunade smiles when she realizes something.

'_Maybe Naruto does have a chance to be with her for the fact he's not a pervert thanks to his denseness and fact he's jailor of Kyuubi may make Tsume agree to be with him. I hope this works out. I'll be the best mom in the world to him.'_ Tsunade images a chibi version of her making a happy sign with a smirk on her face.

When he gets back to his Apartment he notices that Tsume is standing outside of it making him look at her with curiosity. '_How come she's outside my Apartment like this, I hope I didn't do anything to make her mad at me with that stern look she's giving me.'_

He walks up to her as she looks at him; he was hoping that she wasn't here to talk about what happened. He doesn't know what he will say to her if she is here to talk about the incident. Because how could you tell someone you enjoy seeing them naked without dating them first?

"We need to have a little talk, and you can't say no to me about this." Tsume said as Naruto looked at her. He was worried she might be mad at him. He was praying to Kami that she wasn't mad at him. He never wanted her to be angry with him, because he never wanted some one he loved to be angry with him.

Naruto opened the door, and held it for her as she walked in to his apartment. Seeing it for herself, she couldn't believe that someone had to live like this. She looks over at Naruto as he closes the door behind him, watching him as he moves to sit on his bed. She knew the village is cruel to him, but she couldn't believe it was this bad. As she looked around the apartment, she didn't notice a few tears start to leak out of her eyes.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Naruto asked her as she turned and looked towards him. He couldn't stop looking at her and admire how beautiful she was. He looks away then slowly looks back at her, hoping this wasn't about the shower incident.

"It's about you seeing me naked." Naruto had a feeling that was this was about, but he was little worried that something bad was going to happen, he didn't want to talk about this. How can you tell someone that you loved seeing them naked and just wanted to be with them right then and there?

"What about it?" She moves to sit down beside him and turns to looks at him. Naruto, on the other hand liked the fact that she was this close to him, maybe it meant that he would have a chance after all.

"I just wanted to see if you're ok, you kind of ran out without saying a word about it so I was little worried that something was wrong." Naruto looks at her then he realizes that this may be the only time he can do this so he going put his life on the line now. Naruto gets up as he stands in front of her as he slowly pushes her onto her back then kisses her lips. As his lips touched her, Tsume was shocked then she realizes this can't be happening and she has to stop it. But Naruto then looks at her as the kiss ended.

"We can't do this Naruto and you know that." Naruto just kissed her again and again as he kisses her the 2nd time he moves his tongue into her mouth as she tries pushing him off but Naruto wouldn't give up. When the kiss ended Tsume looked at him then looks away.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto looked at her, she had few tears coming down her eyes as Naruto was now shocked and hating his own self right now. He never wanted her to cry like this and now he made person who he love cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want hurt you. I just wanted to kiss you because I love you" He walks away from the bed and sits down on the chair in the kitchen leaving a shocked woman on the bed.

Tsume couldn't believe that she heard him which causes her to go into shock._ "I can't let this go on anymore. Hana will hate me because she loves Naruto but Naruto loves me. I don't know what I should do." _For the first time she doesn't know what to do because it wasn't like anyone else has told her they love her.

True tons of men and women told her they loved her body and wanted date or do things to her but no one has ever told that they truly loved her like and meant it, she can tell by his voice that this wasn't a lie or an act he truly does love her.

Hell her husband left her because he got scared of her which hurt her deeply, after that she has never had anyone say they loved her but her kids. She truly doesn't know what to do right now but she knows that Naruto wasn't someone to lie or use feelings to get to someone. She knows that he was a caring person who would do anything to help someone he thinks as a friend or family member which makes him a great person in her eyes.

But here was a matter of her daughter loving him which she doesn't want to go against her daughter. She doesn't want her daughter to hate her for doing something like this because if her daughter hates her then her heart would be in so much pain to see or hear that her daughter does truly hate her.

Even if it means losing someone that may truly love her she can't live with having her own daughter hate her like that, she looks at him before making up her mind to tell him what she has to before she loses all will to.

Tsume walks over to him as he looks at her but he just stares at her before looking away. He didn't know why she was still here after what he just did to her. "We can't do this Naruto and that because someone else loves you." She told him as he stands up and walks to her but her mind was going fast trying to think of what he will do when he's in this kind of thing.

She was hoping that he doesn't do anything rush or dumb because she didn't want to hurt him or have to do something she didn't want to. "_Naruto-kun just please don't do anything you may regret but even if I can't be with you, you truly are a good person."_

"But you're the only one I want to be with, you are the one I love Tsume-hime." Once he told her that he wraps his arms around her. At first she tried pushing away but then she leaned her head on his chest. She just couldn't fight against it anymore because she has been lonely for a long time but she does come up with a good idea.

She just hopes that he will go along with this plan because if he does then she will let herself be loved by him. The plan she came up with will fix everything but he just has to agree to it for the plan to work out all right.

"I'll only let you be with me if you promise to date Hana as well; I can't do this with you if you don't." He is now shocked by what she just said but he was now trying to realize why she wanted him to date her daughter as he was dating her. He truly doesn't understand why in the world why she asked him to do that but he has to find out before he says yes or no to this.

"Why would you want me to date someone else when I'm dating you? That makes no sense at all, wouldn't you be pissed if I dated someone else." She just smiles to him but kisses his lips lightly. She had a feeling that Naruto would be shocked that she was asking him to date her own daughter but it was fun to watch him react.

She knows that Hana loves him and that why she doesn't mind sharing him with her. It may be a little weird sharing someone with your own daughter but she can look passed the little wired parts for her daughter happiness.

"Because she loves you and I think that I love you as well but I truly don't know how I fell in love with you but maybe one day I'll find out how I did." Naruto moves her over to the bed which she realizes what he has in mind. She just lets him do it but her eyes never leave his but part of her wanted to look away.

"I'll date her but first let me show you how much I do love you." He said as he kisses her neck and sits her down on the bed. Tsume knows where this is going to go and she didn't want him to stop. For two reasons and they are, one being that she is in her mating season and right now is horny and also she wants to show Naruto that she does love him as well. Naruto slowly kisses her neck as she lets out little moans of pleasure as she feels his lips and hot breath on her neck.

"Tell me that you want me to do this to you" He kisses her neck as his hands caresses for her arms but Tsume looks at him causing him to look in her eyes that were just breathtaking to him. Tsume keeps looking as her hands move to his arms and begins to open her mouth but she wants to find the right words before speaking them.

"Yes Naruto I want you to have me, I want you to have all of me right now so don't make me wait any longer." That's all Naruto needed to hear from her because he then slowly lifts up her shirt as it comes off he sees her black bra that barely covers her chest, he then kisses her neck and leads a trail of kisses from the neck to her chest.

He then removes her black bra which he was now seeing her breasts which he just wanted to grab and play with; he notices that she had nice rounded nipples that were a light rose pink nipples. Tsume blushes when he stares at them so much but she smiles because at least she can finally open her body to someone that wasn't just going leave her the next day.

These were kind of breasts that most women wish they had because they are so perfect and he knows this was the breasts he had been lusting over since he seen her naked that day. He now smirks because he can finally have his way with them and he wasn't going to stop till she moans out in pleasure to him. He wants her to moan out for him and only him as he stares at her nipples than goes for it.

Now she could feel his hands playing with her breasts causing her to lets out a long moan of pleasure. He slowly licks around her right nipple causing her to let out another long moan as he teases her by licking just around the nipple and never once the nipple. Tsume couldn't take much more of this teasing and she looks at him as he keeps teasing her by licking around her nipples. Naruto loves the fact that she was going crazy because of his teasing. "_How long can you hold out for Tsume-hime?"_

"Naruto please just suck on them! I'm begging you just suck on me nipples already!" Tsume pleaded to him as he then smirks as he sucks on her right nipple as his hand moves down under her pants and thong. He then slowly sucks on her nipple and starts fingering her wet womanhood.

He was thankfully that his big sister Shizune let him learn tons of sex moves by learning them from doing her. Tsume couldn't believe that he was working her body so good. When he started to finger her she feels a jolt of pleasure go up her back.

When Naruto first came to Shizune how to do it he was shocked that she was going to let him have his way with her in order to learn. The two of them had meet over the last three years of his training trip and before it. They had met a lot over that time and Naruto knows every single weak spot on Shizune body now.

"God for someone that only fifteen, you know how to pleasure a woman! I don't know where you learned all this but I don't care, you better just keep giving me more!" Tsume yelled out in between pants and moans but Naruto slowly pulls her pants off her as he leaves a trail of kisses from her chest to her now wet damp black thong.

Naruto then looks up at her as he starts to smirk because of what he was about to ask her. He truly is going to love making Tsume all his and beg for him to do things to her. Seeing her beg him was just too damn hot not to keep making her do it but he just keeps coming up with ways for her to beg him.

"Does my Tsume-hime want me to eat her out?" Tsume looks at him and knows what he was waiting for her to do. She can tell that he wants to make her his bitch and wasn't going to stop till she begs him to keep doing it to her. Truth was, she really wanted to be the one who gets ordered around in bed, because the thought of it was something that turned her on so much.

She always had to be the boss in her life because the fact she was the clan head and had to act the part but truly she waited so long to have someone to order her around, to make her his bitch in bed like this. She looks down at Naruto with lust in her eyes before she could do anything she realizes that she starts to yell out the things he wants from her.

"Yes Naruto-kun! Eat me out! Please just do it and eat me out as much as you want! Make me cum!" She pleaded again as Naruto starts to lick her womanhood through her thong causing move pleasure to come to his beautiful lover. Tsume lets out a long moan as she feels him licking her womanhood with more force.

Naruto then moves her thong down and throws it on the ground but he can tell she may not be wearing that again. He then start licking around the lips of her womanhood and never once licks inside. Tsume is wishing that he would stop teasing her every time he gets a chance.

Naruto then runs a finger around the lips of her womanhood then down her tight as she lets out more moans as Naruto keeps smirking to her. She looks down as he smirks to her again but he loved the teasing he was doing to her. It was driving her crazy and he love to see that she wanted him more and more.

"Please just eat me out! Stop teasing me!" Tsume yelled out to him but Naruto looks at her and in her eyes because he wasn't going let her get out of it this soon. He was going get her to beg him more and more till she can't take it anymore.

"My puppy wants me to eat her out then, do you want it that badly?" Naruto asked as Tsume know where this is going to. She knows that he wants be the one in control and she will gladly let him have control. She will gladly give him control of all her anytime he wants but she just wants him to take her right now.

"Yes your puppy wants to be eaten out! I want you to eat me out and make him cum! Make this horny bitch cum hard just for you!" Tsume yelled as she gave into him more as he slowly moves her lips apart and start moving his tongue inside her womanhood causing her to moan out his name. He starts to move his tongue around inside of her but his hands start to slap her ass hard. She lets out a long and loud moan as she feels her ass being slap over and over

"Yes! Slap that ass! Slap this bitch's ass!" Tsume yelled as she moans louder causing Naruto to just smirk happy. He didn't know why but he was enjoying this so much seeing Tsume becomes his bitch like this. He guesses it's because Kyuubi was rubbing off on him because who wouldn't let a hot kitsune woman rub off on them.

"I'm doing that and that because this belongs to me; it only belongs to me and no one else." Naruto said in a low growl as he slaps her ass cheek harder than the other times causing her to moan out in pleasure and a little bit of pain.

"Yes! All of me it belongs to you my mate! Now claim me as yours!" She yelled out as she feels his tongue go back into her womanhood. She couldn't hold back anymore as she feels her walls tighten around his tongue. She starts cuming after so many years without even feeling this way but she was glad that she can finally feel this good.

"I'M CUMING! O KAMI I'M CUMMING JUST FOR YOU! THIS BITCH IS CUMMING FOR YOU MY MATE!" Tsume screams out at the same time her juices come onto Naruto's face but he looks up at her. When she calms down from having her first orgasm with Naruto she can't help but smile. She goes down to Naruto and licks her cum off his face which turns him on.

"How about you go ahead and taste me now my little Inu as a reward for you being a good bitch." Naruto said to her as she smirks then stands Naruto up as she unzips his pants. She then pulls down his pants and boxers as she member comes right in front of her face. She couldn't believe that someone that was only fifteen can have eight inch member. She then starts to stroke his member with her hand as she looks up at him as she licks her lips.

"For someone as young as you, you have one hell of a size" She stated to him but she starts to lick from the tip of his member to the base then licks his balls. Naruto let out a moan as she keeps licking and sucking on his balls. She still couldn't believe he was this big but that only makes her hornier when she holds his dick in her hands like this. She truly is going enjoy having this dick inside of her and but the more she thinks of it she becomes even more damn hornier for it.

She then starts to move it inside of her mouth as Naruto moves his hands to the back of her head in order for him to make her take it all. She loves being told what to do and she can't stop getting more turned on by the minute as Naruto does whatever he wants to her. As she starts to suck faster Naruto moves her back onto the bed as she looks at him because she wasn't done. She wanted to taste his cum but she guesses that he has other plans for her now.

He then kisses her lips then neck and as he gets to her ear he whispers into it. "It's time to pleasure my little horny bitch don't you think so?" He asked as she looks at him with eyes filled with lust and need.

"Yes, please, this bitch needs it, give me it all Naruto-kun. Don't ever stop giving me it and give me it hard. Don't you dare go easy me or else, I want it hard and fast." She said in a low growl making him understand what she wanted and needed from him, he moves her legs out wide then moves his member to her needing wet dripping pussy lips.

"Then the lovely bitch it going get it then, but you better not cum on me too fast." Naruto growls to her but his face had a smile on it when he looks down at her. He begins thrusting inside her causing her to moan out his name but that just makes him smirk to her because he wants hear her moan out his name more.

"My Inu is so tight; I can't believe that this pussy once gave birth to two kids." Naruto grunted out when he's thrusts in and out of her. Tsume looks at him as she moans as she feels his member going in and out of her. She loves the feeling that he giving her and she can't get tired of the pleasure he was giving her. She wanted more and she wanted it harder but she can't believe that she was getting this kind of pleasure again.

"FUCK ME HARDER! KEEP FUCKING ME HARD!" Tsume screamed as loud as she could with her lungs, Naruto smirks then starts slamming into her as his balls slam against her ass cheek that's starting to leave red marks on her ass cheeks.

"More Naruto more give me more!" She cried out in lust but Naruto gladly gave her more as he starts to message her breasts as he thrusts into her. He could feel her wall tighten again around his dick she moans out loud and has her 2nd orgasm. Naruto feels her juices come down his member which cause him to cum inside of her.

As the two of them regain their breath Naruto moves her onto her kneels and hands. Tsume looks back at him and is wondering how he can still be hard. But she doesn't want end this now making her become shocked when she feels Naruto move it to her asshole which Tsume has never had it done there before.

"No, Naruto, not there, I never had anyone do that." She said to him but Naruto thrusts into her ass which causes Tsume to moan out in pleasure and pain. He smirks because he was the first to fuck her up the ass then and he is going enjoy it.

Naruto leans down so he can kisses her neck as he whispers into her ear. "Remember you said it belong to me. So I going to give you everything I can, you are my bitch and I'm going take you everywhere I can." He spoke in a lust low tone of voice giving her chills; he kisses her ear then starts to thrust harder into her ass as he plays with her breasts. They didn't even notice the door being broke down and a yelling banshee come in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NARUTO? I COME HERE TO FIND YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE LATE TO YOUR TEAM MEETING AND I FIND YOU FUCKING KIBA'S MOTHER!" The yell came from a pink hair banshee, next to her is Hinata. Hinata was sad as she ran out of the place causing Sakura get even more pissed.

"I think I have to go but I come by your place later to talk to Hana and you, maybe some more of this fun." He said as he kisses her lips then thrusts into her ass few more times causing Sakura to get pissed more. He then put his clothes on as he walked out of his place. Leaving Sakura with Tsume who was pissed that she break his door in just so she could get him for a team meeting and also she made them end they love making time.

"You really are a little dumb bitch." Tsume said to Sakura she looks at the older women. "You have no right acting that way to him and if you do it again. You're going to be dead then and trust me I'm not joking; I swear you really are a fucking dumb little whore who thinks everyone going listen to what she says." Tsume growled at Sakura when she put her clothes back on then walked out of Naruto place and headed for home.

Naruto is now staring at his sensei Kakashi Hatake which he was truly pissed off to the max at his sensei for doing this. How come he say one day there be no meeting then changing it like this and ruin his fun.

"YOU SAID THERE WAS NO MEETING TODAY AND THANKS TO YOU! I HAD END MY ALONE TIME WITH TSUME BEFORE I GOT DONE!" He yelled to Kakashi who is now in shock that he was doing that with one of the hottest women in Konoha.

"How far did you get?" Kakashi asked him Naruto just looks at him like he was crazy for asking that but he smirks because it was going be fun rubbing it in. He knows because Tsunade told him that everyone male wants to get in Tsume pants and he finally did and he'll be the only one that does from now on.

"Only round two because of you sending that damn banshees to my house, to ruin my fun." Kakashi was now shocked and proud of his student for having sex with someone like Tsume.

With Hinata as she crying also she's standing next to her sensei and Anko who are wondering why the little Hinata was crying her eyes out like this. Kurenai sees Hinata like a daughter to her but she was worried that something happened to her.

"What wrong Hinata?" Kurenai asked her student who just look up at her sensei with red eyes from crying so much.

"Naruto he was." Hinata said but she is crying more as she thinks of what she had seen him doing with Kiba's mother. She can't believe that he was having sex with Tsume and it hurt so much as she thinks more of it.

"He was what?" Anko asked the poor girl but she hopes that Naruto didn't do anything to her because she would hate to see him go to jail or worst be killed. He had been through too much from all the hate this village gives him for being the jailor of the kyuubi.

"He was having sex with Tsume, he was having sex with Kiba's mother and I don't know why he would do something like that." She said as both women were stocked that Naruto had got Tsume in bed. Anko couldn't believe that Tsume would have sex with someone that young but does wonder why.

"Let's go have a talk with Naruto." Kurenai said as she was pissed that Hinata found out this way but she does want know how in the hell Hinata did find out like this. She knows Hinata does fallow Naruto around in the past and she wishes she would stop doing that. Even to Kurenai that was creepy of Hinata for doing that to someone without them knowing.

When the three of them get to the training grounds there see Naruto on the ground in pain but they look at Kakashi wondering what the hell was going on. Anko was hoping the little gaki was ok because she didn't want him to be in pain but she had other reasons why she felt like that.

"What going on?" Tsunade asked as she rushes over to Naruto who is like her son but she has a feeling she knows what going on. If she was right then Naruto life was going change a lot and maybe for better or maybe for worst.

"I don't know, Sakura break his door down and told him to come here as he was having sex with Tsume." Kakashi said to her as she looked at him and shakes her head. Anko, Kurenai and Hinata walk over to them.

Tsunade can't believe that happened but now she knows what the hell was going on and she didn't have to worry so much now. She didn't understand how in hell Naruto really got with Tsume but she remembers that he is the craziest headed shinobi there is.

"His bloodline is changing him." Tsunade said as they all shocked that he has a bloodline. "When he has sex with someone that he loves then his bloodline comes out. The holy savior which is a bloodline said to just be a myth, but now we see the truth of this myth come out for once." Tsunade said as two white feather wings come out of Naruto back. His hair becomes longer that it goes to the middle of his back but it was still his normal color hair. He become taller and was now around 6.2. If he had any baby fat on it now it is gone.

"Naruto I need you to come with me and talk to the council and no you don't have a say in the matter." Tsunade stated to him, he just nods to her because he knows when she sounds like that it best to just listen. He knows sometimes he can't be a fool around her because she was the Hokage after all and sometimes it better to listen and not fight.

"Kakashi-sensei can you help me?" He asked him as he nodded to his student. Naruto leaned on Kakashi shoulder as he then leaves in wave of leafs with Naruto.

Half hour later the council members are now there but they are wondering why they were called like this.

"Why have we been called here?" Danzou asked her. Tsunade has hated Danzou since she met him. He been trying to get the 3rd fired so he could be the Hokage. But the only kind of Hokage he would be is a power crazy one. She has also notice that his root anbu are still a round after 3rd Hokage removed them.

"This is about Naruto and his bloodline the holy savoir." Tsunade said as Naruto walks out and everyone was shocked about how he looks now. Tsume was licking her lips as she wanted to try out his new body.

"What should we do about the bloodline?" Tsunade asked them but she knows what they will say and she hates the fact that this village is so blind. She hates when they bloodline users to breed just so they can keep the bloodline inside the village.

"We should bread more!" Danzou yelled as most of them agreed with him but ones that agreed were none shinobi side and not the shinobi side. The shinobi side knows that a shinobi shouldn't be forced but one of them agreed. Ones that did were Hyuuga duo to the fact they are a bloodline clan.

"That up to Naruto not you, what do you want to do?" Tsunade asked him but she hopes that he will be ok with it if it comes to that. She would hate for him to be forced to do something he would not like or be with people he really wishes he wouldn't be with. He wants him to find love and not loveless.

"I'll let Tsume-hime pick for me, what do you want me to do Tsume-hime?" Naruto said as he sits in her lap which he then kisses her lips. Everyone was shocked to say that this teenage had got Tsume but other ones were saying the demon had tricked Tsume mind to like him. They didn't believe that the demon would ever get someone to love him and he will always be the demon they will hate.

"I say you should have a more than one wife that way you can have more love in your life, because you have one hell of a life because of this village." She said to him as she kisses his neck and whispers into his ear. "I want try that new body of yours out and soon so don't keep me waiting to long."

"I guess that this meeting is over then also I want talk to you and Tsume alone. You better not run away or else Naruto-kun." Tsunade said as everyone left but the three of them. Tsunade looks at them then stares at Tsume with a deep stare that would scary most people.

"I have to ask you something Tsume do you really love Naruto which is the person who's like a son to me?" Tsunade asked her in a mother like tone as Tsume just looks back at her. She wasn't going to lie to the Hokage because one she didn't have to lie or hidden anything from her. She truly loved Naruto and didn't have to hide the fact that she does.

"Yes I love him and that why I want him to have more women that love him so he can finally have some happiness in his life." Tsume said back to the Hokage who smiles at her because she had already known that Tsume loved him from the start.

"I know you do and that because his bloodline is now awake. He has to have sex with the one he truly loves with all his heart meaning if you never had slept with him then he would never have this bloodline." She said to the two of them. Naruto and Tsume looked at each other as both of them are now shocked.

"I'll leave you two alone now and behave now." Tsunade said as she walks out of the meeting hall. Naruto then wraps his arms around her neck and starting kissing her lips. Tsume just stops him, he stares at her wondering why she stopped him. "Tsume-chan?"

"Save that for later, we still have talk to Hana now, you made a promise, and you better keep it." Tsume said as Naruto gets up and helps her out of her sit. As the both of them are leaving the meeting hall Naruto slaps her behind which causes her to jump, then kiss his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

My beta is on his job right now, so till he gets back I'm trying to make sure this story is good.

I went over it so many times to make it good and for you to enjoy it. Hopefully I did a good job at that but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.

**Warning flamers, your flames will just be used to heat up water for Naruto's ramen so don't bother trying to flame this story.**

**Also have new videos with links in my profile**

Outside the meeting room Naruto and Tsume are both heading to see Hana but he's slowly moving his hand to her rear causing her to look at him. "You really like to touch me there don't you?" Naruto just smirks and moves his lips to her ear before whispering to her. "That's because it's all my, no one else can touch it."

"How are we going to tell Hana-chan about this?" Tsume moves her finger to her lips when she starts to think of ways to tell her daughter about this little thing. She does want her daughter to be happy just for being with Naruto but she doesn't know how she will react to the fact her kaa is dating him as well.

"I guess we just tell her right up front and see how she reacts to it, its best way of handing things or at least I think so." Naruto just kisses her lips again before they get to the door of her house. She opens the door and Naruto waits for her walk in before walking in after her closing the door behind them.

When the two of them walk into the living room they see Hana sitting the couch talking to her partners "Hana-chan I have something to tell you." Hana looks back but she sees Naruto causing her to stare at him, even with the changing she can still smell that he's the Naruto that she has a crush on.

"Go kiss her" Tsume whispers into his ear before he does walk up to her and cups her cheeks before kissing her lips causes her to becomes shocked but is in heaven that her crush is kissing her like this.

When the kiss breaks Hana looks at him but she sees her kaa starting to kiss him causing her to stare with a blank look. "Thanks to the fact he's unlock his bloodline he can have more than one mate, I told him that you loved him so you could be with him plus I'm already dating him." Hana mind stopped working but once it reboots she's just looking at the two of them still.

"So how far did you two get to? Why did you tell him?" Tsume just smirks before she sits down next to her daughter and Naruto sides on the other side of Hana. "We had sex and I told him because I didn't want you to hate me for being with him." Naruto just pulls her into his arms causing her to rest her head against his chest; she closes her eyes, takes a few breaths but once her eyes open they move to her kaa's eyes.

"I could never hate you kaa-chan, there is no way I could have hated you but thank you for telling him because I don't think I should do it myself." Naruto moves his hands down her back causing her to feel a shiver down her back.

Naruto takes his shirt off because it is way to small now but Tsume takes it from him and throws it away. "Naruto-kun how about you take me and Hana out on a date tonight?" He just smirks and nods his head but Hana looks at him with a smile.

"Now you should go out and train, I bet your team has something to do now." He nods his head than starts giving a kiss to each Hana and Tsume before walking out the door leaving two women staring at him with blushes on their faces.

When he gets to the training grounds he sees Yamato there but not Kakashi or Sakura. "Hello Yamato-sensei." Wood user nods his head to him before walking over to Naruto. "We are going to do training again like before to help you learn how use your new jutsu."

Good two hours of training with shadow clones he notices Kakashi coming in a hurry to Yamato. "What is wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looks back before leaving once he tells Yamato what he had to tell him.

Naruto walks over to Yamato and looks at him. "What is going on and don't lie to me." Yamato looks at the young shinobi in front of him but he knows he has to hide this from him. "Nothing wrong Naruto you need go back to training now."

Naruto just shakes his head and goes back but half hour later he sees Sakura running to him. "Is it true that ones that killed Asuma-sensei are close to village and Kakashi-sensei going to fight them?

"What!" Naruto is now pissed that he was told a lie by his own sensei like this. "Where the hell are they?" He has to know where the two members of Akatsuki are so he can make the pay for what they have done.

"I can't-"Naruto just jumps down and walks over to them. "Tell me! I have the right to know just like any Konoha shinobi!" Yamato could see the blame in Naruto's eyes, the blame of Asuma death but he looks away.

"I'll take you there so you better hurry up." He runs as both Sakura and Naruto fallow him. Naruto isn't going to fail this time because he is going keep everyone alive and not let anyone die this time. He remembers seeing how bad Kurenai took the news and when they were at his funeral.

_Flashback_

_At the end of the funeral Naruto is hitting a wall away from everyone. Kurenai walks up to him but he looks over to her. This is the first time he really looked at her since he went away and he can't believe how much she changed._

_Over the last three years she has become more beautiful even if she did have a giant belly thanks to the baby that inside of her. Maybe it's because she wearing normal clothes now that he finally can see how much beautiful that she looks like._

"_Naruto-kun what is wrong?" He looks at her eyes and she can see what's wrong but she just moves over to him before pulling him into a hug. "You can't keep blaming yourself for this, so don't think that way do you hear me?"_

"_How can I not blame myself for this? These people are after people like me and this why they came this close to them." Kurenai rubs his head causing him to look up at her then down to her belly causing him to just blame himself again._

"_Asuma-koi gave his life because he wanted to help you, he didn't get ordered to help and he didn't regret what he did. He wanted to help you because he seen you as a friend and a teammate. He gave his life for his reasons so don't you blame yourself and ruin his reasons ok?"_

"_Ok I'll try not to blame myself but I'm going help you with your baby when it's born." Kurenai smiles before look at him and walking away, Naruto just still stands there and hopes he can truly stop blaming himself for his death._

_End of flashback._

When he gets there Yamato and Sakura go help out the shadow user before Naruto walks up to this freak looking thing. "What the hell is this freak?" Kakashi walks up to him before staring at the person they been fighting.

"All we know is that his names is Kakuzu and trust me he really is one sick freak, we don't know what these black things are at all." Naruto looks at this person named Kakuzu before looking at Asuma team and notices they are tired.

"Let me handle this and you guys take a break." Naruto flies in the air and looks down at them but two of Asuma students they are right here look up at him shocked because they had no idea that he had wings.

Naruto sees a woman behind the man, she has long blonde hair but he can't see her eyes because they are closed. Naruto flies past him and lands next to the woman to see if she's still alive. But once he touches her his hands start to grow a pure white. On his back left side a kanji appears which means heal.

Any cuts on her are healing fast as if his hands were healing her, he didn't know how he is doing this but he's thankful that he can heal her and that she is still alive. She opens her eyes weakly before moving her hand to find a kunai on her but Naruto stops her hand.

"It's ok I'm not one of them, I'm going beat the hell out of this freak now, you just rest ok?" Naruto looks at her black eyes before she nods her head and he turns around to see Kakuzu moving over to him.

"You are going to pay for hurting her you really freaky looking asshole!" Kakuzu just stares at Naruto because he didn't see this orange wearing fool as a threat to him. Naruto makes seven shadow clones making them run at him with kunais in hand and real Naruto flies up in the air.

Yugito sees his wings and wonders if he's an angel or something because she had given up on all hope of being saved but now she may just have a chance to be saved. She also noticed his headband before he went into the air and shocked that Konoha is helping her.

She isn't going to turn away help from anyone even if he is from Konoha, she knows their villages haven't seen eye to eye in a long time since war and tried to kidnap one of clan members.

"You think you can beat me? All by your little self what kind of fucking dumbass are you?" Naruto just grins his teeth before looking back at that asshole of a freak, he doesn't know if he alive or some kind of undead being.

"I guess I'm making you pissed aren't I? You will die just like that fool of a smoker I killed from your village." That did it Naruto is now passed being mad and becomes pissed off causing him to rush at the freak.

The mask on his right opens it mouth to breaths fire but Naruto puts his arms in from of him try to shield him as much as he can but as he doing that a shield of light forms around him. A new kanji comes on his back but this time on his right shoulder with the kanji that means Holy Shield.

"How the hell did you just do that? What kind of fucking power was that just now?" Kakuzu yelled in a anger tone but Naruto just stares at his hands trying figure out what in hell just happened, all he wanted do was keep himself safe from that attack and shield came up.

Naruto makes ten shadow clones and rushes at him from all sides but both masks open up this time sending wave of fire and wind from each side killing most of the clones, Naruto stabs him in the arm with a kunai before being hit back on his back few feet away.

Naruto gets back to his feet and just spits some blood out onto the ground but Kakuzu stares at him pissed off. "I guess you aren't just a weak mouth gaki after all, but you'll still like just like that weakling smoker whatever his name was."

Ino makes a fist with few tears coming down her eyes but Naruto sees this causing him make a fist as well. "How dare he insult sensei like this, what kind of asshole is he?" More cries coming down her eyes before her team pulls her into a hug.

"His name is Asuma someone that truly was a great teacher to his team and a husband that's a father to an unborn baby. You killed him and you insult him like this? You killed him before he could even hold his own kid in his hands." Naruto makes four shadow clones to form his new techniques named Rasen Shuriken.

Everyone that's watching couldn't believe how loud it is but Yugito looks to see him using it but she feels Nibi coming back to her. **"Thank kami your alive but how did you get away from them?"**

"_I didn't get away this person is trying to save me but he looks like a angel but that attack he's making it feels so powerful."_ Nibi looks out of Yugito eyes to see Naruto but she becomes shocked when she sees that bloodline again in her lifetime.

"**I never thought I would see that Holy Savior bloodline again in my lifetime but this truly is something to see. Yugito that attack he's using is powerful but let's hope he doesn't do anything to kill himself by using it."** For the life of her Yugito is trying to figure out why Nibi hopes that he doesn't die but she does hope that as well for other reasons.

"I'll say this once and only once, you will never insult someone that died fighting for his teammates and I'll going be the one that sends you to fucking hell where you belong!" Naruto gets done but light starts to form around the Rasen Shuriken as the kanji for Divine Wrath goes in middle of his back.

"You think that's going to kill me? You really are dumbass fool!" Naruto just rushes at him with his clones but Kakuzu just stands there. At the last second he moves away but it's too late as Naruto attack does miss his body but he lands the attack near him causing the attack to rib his left arm off with the fire mask.

Naruto is pushed back by the blast and rolls over and over on the ground before slowly standing up with an arm in massive pain. He looks to see if that asshole is died but he sees him still standing there with one arm and pissed off face.

"How the hell did you hurt me like this? You're a fucking no body hurting me like this? I'm going make you pay for this I'll kill you now!" Kakuzu goes into his long range from causing Naruto look at him funny.

"What the hell you're becoming even more fucking freak looking? What in hell are you some kind of fucking undead or just a weird sick fucker that likes looking like that." Everyone stares at him and starts to wonder when Naruto started swearing so much. They know when he came back from his training he swears some here and there but now it's getting worst.

Naruto starts trying to breath before he sees the asshole flying in the air but Naruto knows he has to end this fast as he flies up trying to get behind him but he sees the wind mask aiming at him but he makes another holy shield to broke the attack but he notices it's taking a lot out of him this time.

Naruto lands on the ground and tries to think of what he should do but he finally does come up with an idea but he knows it has a huge risk. He makes three shadow clones before making another Rasen Shurikens but this one didn't have holy energy in it.

He rushes at the asshole but he jumps behind the clones and hits Naruto but once he sees the proof of smoke he realize it is a clone but it was too late. Naruto slammed a holy charged Rasen Shuriken into his back ripping him apart. Naruto send back into a rock next to Yugito as he slowly looks to see if he got him but his vision is fading little bit.

When he finally gets his vision back he sees everyone walking over to him and Yugito but he looks over at the Kumo shinobi before walking over to her. He picks her up in bridal style ignoring the pain his arm.

"Let's get you somewhere safer ok?" She nods her head again. "What's your name?" Yugito looks at him with her black cat like eyes trying to study him and figure him out. "My name is Yugito Nii and what is yours?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you." He keeps walking and passes his team and heads back to the village with Yugito blushing in his arms. "Your arm, it's in pain isn't it?" He just looks at his arm and back to her before looking back in front of him.

When he gets back inside the village and at Inuzuka clan house he knocks on the door and Tsume is the one that opens it. "Can she stay here? People that are after me are after her and hurt her and she needs place to rest at." Tsume just smiles before nodding letting them inside.

Tsume leads him to a guest bedroom before Naruto lays her on the bed and looks at her. "You said they are after you as well? So you have one inside of your?" Naruto nods his head before he sees Tsume leaving the room giving them time to talk in private.

"I have the nine tailed Kyuubi inside of me, this isn't first time I seen members like this and it won't be the last time." Yugito looks at him before she looks away, she didn't know how she could never thank him for saving him.

"I have the two tailed Nibi in my and thank you for saving me; I never thought someone outside my village would do that." Naruto just smiles to her before moving blankets over her causing her to get some rest.

"You're welcome and rest now ok?" Yugito gives a shy nod of her head before closing her eyes to try to sleep but once she hears Naruto open and close the door she looks at the door and closes her eyes again.

"Tell me how you met her?" He almost jumped because he didn't realize Tsume is standing next to the door after he closed it. "The two that killed Asuma were back with her and Asuma team and Kakashi were fighting them and I came in to help and ended up killing one that looked like a crazy fucking freak."

"He looked that bad?" Naruto filled out in which she just wanted to throw up by how that freak looked like. "He really is that bad and you better go do something, you have a date tonight with us so don't forget. " Tsume kisses her but Naruto grabs her ass and slaps it before walking away leaving a smirking woman behind him.

When he's walking to his apartment he sees Temari and hopes that nothing is wrong with Gaara again. "You're here Tamari-chan tell me how are you doing?" Naruto called out causing her to turn around with a smile on her face.

"I'm doing well and thank you for saving Gaara again." Naruto just shakes his head before walking up to her. "I told you tons of times now that you don't have to thank me for helping him."

Temari blushes before looking at him. "Sorry it's just because of you Gaara become a better person not the bloodlust I remember for most of my life." Naruto opens his door and looks back at her. "You want to come inside?" She nods before he lets her in and closes the door behind the two of them.

"You want something to drink?" She nods her head again before going to sit on his bed. He comes back to her with some juice in a glass. "Thank you Naruto-kun." He just sits with her before looking at her.

"What are you doing now?" She just stares at him because he did forget it's her job for the Sand village to talk to Hokage and other things.

"I'm still working with your Hokage to build up an ally with the two villages." Naruto nods his head before taking a spit from his glass. "I heard your village killed two more members of that group that hurt Gaara."

Naruto didn't' know how she found out so fast but he just guesses that lazy fool told her about it right after. He hears a knock on his door before walking to it opening it to show that Tsunade is now staring at him.

"Baa-chan why are you here?" She moves him on the bed and starts to look at his hurt arm. "Tsume-chan told me you told your arm badly from using that new jutsu you made." She starts to work on his arm but he just shakes his head.

"Why did she tell you anyway? I'm fine; I can heal at fast rate." Tsunade just looks at him hard because even if he can heal fast still doesn't mean he can let it be like this. She just flicks his head with her finger light before going back to his arm.

"She told me because she cares about you; you forget sometimes that they are people here that do care about you. When you get hurt you should get it healed even if you don't have to." Once she gets done they hear someone walking inside his place but once they look to see who it is, it turns out be his pervert sensei.

'What are you doing here ero-sensei?" Jiraiya looks at his student before hitting him on the head for calling him that again. "I heard you killed one of their members but also finished what the 4rd Hokage started."

Naruto nods his head proudly at what he had done before he looks back at his sensei. "I'm thinking of taking you on another small training trip, what do you say?"

"Sure but it has to wait till tomorrow, I have date tonight with Tsume-hime and Hana-hime." He smiled happily but leaving the three other people in the room to stare at him like he had gowned a 2rd head.

"You're dating Tsume-chan but also her daughter?" He nods his head and fills them in on everything but Tsunade ends up hitting the pervert. Jiraiya had said something about Naruto making him proud and Tsunade let him have it.

"I'll see you tomorrow and don't be late." Jiraiya leaves with both girls fallowing after him but Tsunade hits him against saying this is his entire his fault. Naruto smiles before looking for something to wear for his date.

He never realizes tamari staring at him like that but once she leaves the apartment she closes the door but smiles to him. Naruto finally gets his clothes out and heads for a shower to cold him off from everything he did today.

Scene change,

Tsume and Hana are sitting at the dango stand waiting for their order but they see Anko and Kurenai walking over to the two of them. Anko sits down but Kurenai just stands staring at Tsume but Tsume just looks at her.

"I can't believe you did that with someone so young." She finally sits down but Tsume just smiles a feral smile before looking at her eyes. "What's so wrong with it? He can out last me just fine."

The three women just blush and can't believe that she said that so openly like that, Hana just shakes her head but she is glad that Naruto can do that good in bed. Anko just looks at Kurenai but Kurenai stares right back at them causing Tsume to let out a howl of laughing.

"What the real reason you are mad at me Kurenai-chan? Is it because your student didn't get her claws into him first?" Kurenai just stares without even blinking because Tsume found out the true reason like that.

"She does love him but he never once tired to let her tell him." Hana is the one that laughs this time before this is just too funny to her. "Your student fallowed him every single day when they were younger but also she spied on him in shower and other things."

"How do you know she went that far?" Hana just blushes but looks at her friend. "I saw her fallowing him one day and though it was strange that she was fallowing him. I end up fallowing her and once I heard water running she turned her bloodline on to see though the walls like a damn creepy pervert." Anko just stares at her then moves her eyes to Kurenai, she didn't' know what to think of Hinata now.

"Kurenai-chan you maybe my best friend but your student is truly sick in the fucking head, how does she think that is love?" Kurenai just looks at them and shakes her head, she didn't know either but she's her sensei.

"I know she has problems but I'm her sensei, it's my job to try to help her even when things don't look so good." Anko pats her on the back before getting up and going to place an order for the two of them.

"You maybe her sensei but you have to know when to tell her what she's doing wrong, this is one thing that she needs to stop before she ends up doing something worst." Kurenai moves her head down in shame but Hana just pokes her head making her lift it up back to look at the two of them.

"Don't blame yourself for what she does ok?" Kurenai nods her head and Tsume smiles when her food gets to them. She starts to eat but Anko comes back with her food causing three of them to stare at her for getting her food that fast.

"What? The cook knows to get my dango done and fast." She puts 2rd plate next to Kurenai and goes to her sit with her plate of dangos. Anko just smiles before digging into her food but they're still staring at her causing her to let out a giggle.

Few hours later and back with Naruto when he's getting ready in clothes that aren't orange, it's the end of the world as we know it.

Naruto is dressed in black pants with a white shirt but he puts his headband on his bed before looking to see if he's ready for his date with Tsume and Hana. He looks at himself and hopes this isn't some kind of dream.

"Maybe I should buy the two of them some flowers; I know Hana has tattoo of a flower on her shoulder." He walks out of his place and heads to the flower shop that he knows is owned by Ino's family.

When he gets inside he moves over to Ino at the counter, he looks around with his eyes but he feels a tap on his shoulder. His eyes move over to Ino who has a strange look on her face but he just stares at her.

"I never would have thought I would see you here buying flowers, who are the flowers for? Don't tell me it's for Sakura?" Naruto moves his hands saying no it's not for her causing Ino to smile.

"It's for someone I'm going on a date with." He goes and picks up a few roses and moves over to the counter. "You don't have to pay; you helped kill one of the people that killed Asuma-sensei." Naruto thanked her and walked out, he starts walking towards the Inuzuka clan house to meet up with his dates.

When Naruto gets to the house he knocks on the main door, he waits till it opens to show Hana in a lovely blue dress. It had slits along her legs letting her move her legs freely and show off a lot of her beautiful legs. He looks at her chest where the dress had a v-cut to it showing some but not a lot of her chest.

He looks at her eyes that seem to be studying him right now, he moves his hand to her chin and kisses her lips in a caring/loving way showing her that does loves her. She moves her arms around his back and deepens the kiss.

The kiss ends when they hear Tsume walking to them, Naruto looks at her which she is in a black dress that the same kind of dress which Hana is wearing. "My two angels, you both look so beautiful." He kisses Tsume which forces a tongue war to start but Naruto didn't mind atall.

He hands them the flower causes both women to smile at him before taking turns kissing him but Naruto just grabs both of their asses and slaps them, they just look at him like pervert before giving a kiss again.

"Naruto-kun I forget to tell you I already picked a place for us to eat at, I hope you don't mind." He just smiles before kissing her again. 'I don't mind at all, I just hope you two will enjoy this date."

"Trust me, we will enjoy this date." Hana nods agreeing with her kaa but Naruto just stares at them causing both women to giggle and kiss his cheek lightly. "Let's get going or we'll be late for our time."

Naruto walks in the middle of them after closing the door behind them; he moves each arm around their waist moving them closer to him. He didn't know how or why this is happening to him but right now all he cares about is forcing on making them happy.

Scene change,

"You think is the best plan you can come up with? I know your true reason for taking him on this so called training trip." Tsunade rubs her forehead and looks at her teammate. Jiraiya just walks closer to her but his eyes look at her chest causing her head to form a vain.

"What do you think he will do once he finds out what mission coming up? You think he just sit and let other people do it?" Tsunade lets out a long sign before looking at him but they hear door open and in comes Shizune.

"Also pervert who said you could turn my sweet Naruto-kun into a pervert?" Jiraiya looks at her funny before he backs up slowly. "I have no idea what you are talking about, I tried so hard to turn him into one but I fail at that."

"How come Tsume-chan told me he made her go crazy in bed, he knows how touches everywhere like someone that had sex before!" Shizune just giggle before she walks out of the office leaving two of them going at each other but more like Tsunade trying to kill him and him running for his life.

"_Maybe I should pay a visit to Naru-kun, but that only if Tsume-chan doesn't mind if I have another lesion with him."_ Shizune smiles before walking out of the tower and goes back to what she was doing before walking into the Hokage's fight with Jiraiya.

The three of them finally get to their table after Tsume came close to killing the waiter for calling Naruto a demon. "Can I ask you something Hana-chan? How long have you had this crush on me?"

She looks at him before closing her eyes because she's still shy about all this, she does know that he has to know how this all started. "It started when you helped Kiba out back when his partner went crazy, I fixed your pants and did one bad job at that. You still thanked me and said I was a beautiful woman."

"You are a beautiful woman and I'll always say that to you." Hana smiles again before she just stares at his blue eyes. "Thank for Naruto-kun, thank you so much for giving me this and for liking me back."

"You don't have to thank me Hana-chan; I'm the one that should be thanking you both." Tsume just smirks before bending over to kiss him. "What can I get you three to eat?" They finally look at their menu.

"I'll have an order of ribs." Hana looks to the waiter once her kaa is done saying her order. "I'll have the same as my kaa." Naruto is still staring at his menu because it doesn't have ramen which he really hates. "I'll have chicken." The waiter takes the menus and leaves but Naruto's eyes move back to his two himes.

"Tsume-hime how come you told baa-chan about my arm being hurt?" Tsume just looks innocent before looking around; she moves her eyes back to his with a smile on her face. "I did it because I don't want you always thinking that you can take everything and not let yourself be helped."

"Thank you Tsume-hime." He keeps staring at the two of them, once they food gets to their table they begin to eat. Naruto eats slowly at first with his eyes wandering all over his two himes but they notice this and give a feral smirk.

The three of them talk about many things that are going on with their lives and about his new training trip, both women told him that they are going to miss him dearly. Naruto just smiles and pays the bill before walking out with his himes, one on each side of him like before.

"How about I take you on a walk in the park?" He earns a kiss and nod from both of them before they head over to the Konoha park. Both of them enjoy coming here but they truly enjoy it now with Naruto by their sides.

"I truly had a good time with you today." Hana nods her head showing that she agrees with her kaa. Naruto just rubs his head shy before looking at the two of them. "How about I take you two back home now?" Tsume nods her head to him.

When they finally get inside Hana kisses him before walking in but Tsume stays outside. "You know, you are leaving tomorrow so how about you stay with us tonight?" She has a feral smirk showing what she wants; Naruto just nods his head before kissing her again and deep.

I know I'm evil ending it here.


	3. Chapter 3

I know you guys have waiting awhile for this chapter, I just hope the chapter is to your liking. At first I was worried about this story being flamed a lot for many reasons. But you guys seem to enjoy this story and not dislike like, for that thank you.

You guys helped me want to write even more when I seen so many people review good reviews like that, hopeful I can keep the good work up still with this new chapter.

That's about all to this rent, on with the story.

**Warning all flamers, I know you will dislike things in this story but your flames just be used to heat up the water for ramen that Tsume needs to put on herself so Naruto can eat it off her.**

* * *

><p>They get back inside to see Hana lying on the couch with just her black panties on causing him to stare but his eyes move up to her breasts but, he keeps looking at her body before move over to her and begins kissing her chest that's when he begins to rub her breasts causing Tsume to smirk. She moves over to her lover and daughter but her lips form a feral smirk making Naruto lick his lips to her.<p>

Hana on the other hand starts to moan and blush because she didn't know he is going to do this to her but she sees her kaa walking closer to them and looks down at Naruto because she's enjoying it but it is kind of weird that her kaa is watching.

Naruto walks over to Tsume and begins to kisses her neck and moves his hands to her ass grabbing them and slapping her ass hard causing her to let out a long moan from both pleasure and pain that his hands are giving her.

Tsume for the life of her doesn't know why but she has always loved getting her ass slapped hard like this, she just figured it is part of being an Inuzuka or wanting someone to take control like Naruto always does in bed with her so far. She just wanted a man that could make her give in to him and never say anything back to him.

"Horny aren't you? I can't blame you for wanting us after all we are sexy women, not just sexy woman but sexy Inuzuka women." Naruto just looks at Tsume then Hana which he just smirks because he was going enjoy having both mother and daughter at once. "

Don't just lay down Hana-hime come over here so you can join us." He smirks to her, she moves over but shy because she never had sex yet, Naruto begins cupping her breasts again and sucks on them causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"You two are my, yes all my and no one else can have you." Naruto kisses Hana neck and then moves his hands to her panties in order to rip her panties off causing Tsume to just start smirking. She didn't know Naruto is going to take her daughter this hard but she does hope that Hana can handle it. She also love how he told them they were his and only his, she wants him to prove it to her over and over again.

Naruto looks back at Tsume giving her a look that says take it off now or he'll rip it off her before moving Hana back on the couch and slowly eating her pussy out by running his tongue along the ends of her folds.

He starts hearing her moan but he just loves the tone of her voice she uses when she moans out because it sounds so innocent and sweet of a tone, he continues to tease her by licking just around her folds but he begins to go inside her pussy earning a long moan filled with pleasure and lust from his hime.

"That's it Hana moan for me, let me hear you moans of pleasure. Moan for your mate my little Inu." He slowly moves a finger inside of her as he notices that she is still a virgin. She looks down with her face showing that she's worried that he wouldn't like her now that he found out but he just smirks and keeps giving her pleasure. Tsume walks over to him as she pushes her breasts on his back but he just smirks back to her, she didn't want to be left out so she just begins to rub against his back with her breasts, he can feel her harden nipple go against his back causing him to get turned on.

She did like the feel of his wings against her chest, she doesn't know how to put it but it just is something soft against her breasts. It causes her to giggle little bit when the feathers start rubbing against her nipples.

"Kami Naruto you're making me feel so hot and turned on! Don't you dare stop please keep doing more to me, yes more! Make your bitch horny feel more!" Naruto just looks up at her then he goes back to what he was doing but he just smirks because Hana is loud just like her kaa. He is now wondering if all the Inuzuka women are loud in bed and so damn horny.

He makes hand signs causing a shadow clone to come behind Tsume and move her on the ground; he begins to suck on her pussy lightly and tenderly before starting to rub her breasts. Tsume and Hana both keep moaning as the two Narutos keep working on their bodies.

Naruto really likes the taste of Hana which it is different from Tsume because Hana had more of a sweet taste to her. What he loves the most is hearing her moan out his name he just likes that because it is just pure music to his ears. It is music that he wants to keep hearing for a long time to come and never stop.

He looks over to see his clone getting sucked by Tsume which he made the clone leave as Tsume pouts but he comes up with a good idea. He moves Hana on her knees and sits down on the couch. Tsume knows what he wants making her walk over to him and pulls his pants and boxes off of him, she begins to suck on his dick but Naruto moves Hana head to his dick as well.

"Hana-chan I guess I can teach you how to suck his dick, you better watch carefully to what I'm doing if you want him to feel good." Tsume starts with the tip of his member; she begins to lick up and down to his balls which she starts sucking on them. She stops and looks at Hana who copies when her mother did making Naruto to let out a moan.

Two of them keep working together to give Naruto pleasure but he can't believe he is getting sucked by both of them at the sometime like this. He is going to enjoy this kind of thing a lot from now on because he can't help but want more when he feels their hot wet tongues and mouth on his member.

Naruto finally reaches his limits after few more minutes of two of them sucking on his dick causes him to cums all over Hana and Tsume face, Tsume licks Hana face clean of his cum which Hana did the same to her mom causing Naruto to start getting even more turned on by this. He moves Tsume on the ground on her back and Hana on top of her, he takes a minute to take in the view because it's not every day you see something this sexy in front of you.

"It's time for you to have a dick inside of you for the first time Hana-chan, with that I'm going claim you as my but don't worry your going be having a lot of fun with this." Hana looks back at him as he grabs and slaps her ass causing her to moan in pain and pleasure from it. He slowly moves his dick to her pussy but he can tell she was scared so he moves his hands to her shoulders as he starts to move inside of her, with the help of Tsume using her hand to move his dick inside breaking her barrier.

Hana moans out in pain and pleasure when she begins to feel him start going inside of her but she looks back at him which he starts to move inside of her. She had no idea this is how it felt to have sex but now she is happy that it is with Naruto, she can now feel him deeper inside of her making her keeps moaning out his name in pure bliss. This bliss feeling that she wants to keep feeling from him no matter how many times he wants her, if she can feel this way each time she's going give herself to him.

Naruto pushes Hana down more causing her breasts to go against her mom causing Tsume to moan out but isn't done yet because he starts to finger Tsume's vagina at the same time he's fucking Hana's wet dripping pussy causes even more moans from the two beautiful women under him.

Hana is now reaching her limits coming but that's when she can feel herself cum but once she does she just looks at Naruto tried because she isn't used to all this. Naruto just gives her a smile when he picks her up and moves her on couch but he sees

Tsume getting on her knees and hands with her ass shaking in the air, he grabs that ass and slaps it but that's when he moves his lips to her ear and whispers. "Your all my Tsume-hime so shake that ass for me, I'll fuck it again and again till you can't even take it anymore I'll still fuck you."

Hearing him say that she becomes even more turned on causing her to shake her ass for him even more which earns her a hard nice slap against her bare ass cheek leaving a nice red hand print. She just moans in pleasure but she feels Naruto dick not going to her vagina but her asshole, she looks back just but by time she did he thrusts inside of her ass which makes her move her back up.

Once she gets used to his new size she moves back with each thrust he makes causing her to feel more pleasure from his dick. She didn't know why but she couldn't get enough of it casing her thrusts her hips back against his member even harder. Naruto hands are moving their way up to her breasts and slowly play with it earning even more moans from her lips.

He stares at her ass when he pounds it hard and fast but he notices Tsume staring at him. "Fuck me harder please!" He just smirks then stops fucking her. "What do you say?" Tsume just moans in pleads, she wishes he would just fuck her and not tease her so much again.

"Fuck this bitch, fuck your mate please! Thrust that hard dick inside of me over and over till I can't stand!" Naruto moves his dick out of her ass and thrusts it hard into her pussy catching Tsume off guard making her start moaning out hard.

Naruto keeps the pace up but start moving rapidly once he can feel her cuming hard on his dick but he just smirks then looks at her. "Did I say you can cum my little bitch?" She looks back at him when she nods no, he just smirks to her. "Someone has been a bad little inu I wonder what I should do with her." Naruto moves her against the wall and moves her legs out wide.

He pushes her against the wall hard as her breasts rub against the cold wall causing her to moan out but enjoy it as well. He moves his dick up her pussy hard without giving her time to get ready, his balls pounds against her ass cheeks causing Tsume not only enjoy it but also causes her to moan out long moans, she just wants more of the pleasure that she's being given by her mate.

"Please give me more! Give this bitch of yours more of that dick, don't stop!" Naruto just lets a smile grace his lips when he hears his mate beg him for more. He isn't going to let her down because he going to fuck her till she can't hand anymore of it.

Naruto slowly reaches his limit as he looks at her. 'I'm going cum inside of you!" Tsume just looks back at him as she smirks because she wants him to. "Yes cum inside my pussy Naruto! Cum and fill my pussy up with your seed!" Naruto didn't have been told twice as he cums inside of her hard. Tsume moans as she feels his seed filling her up but she didn't want stop now, she wanted more of it and of him.

Hana is getting more feeling back as she walks over to Naruto and kisses his neck which he just smirks and turns to face her. Tsume sees this as she goes down on her knees and catches her breath before sucking on his dick again, how she loved the tease of his cum but also his dick when it fills her mouth.

"So Hana-chan you're ready for more are you?" She nods her head but Naruto just smirks. "Tell me how much you are ready for.' Hana looks at him then down at her kaa with her mouth sucking on his cock but she hopes that she can say things like that.

"I'm ready for all of you inside me again, so please have your way with me again." She kisses him but he just grabs her ass then slaps it. "Get on your hands and knees my new little bitch." She did what she is told, Naruto goes behind her; he looks over his shoulder to see Tsume moving her hand to her wet dripping pussy that's dripping with both her juices and his cum.

"You better get ready Hana-chan to be fucked hard again, this time I want you beg me just like your kaa did." He goes inside of her vagina, Hana moans then slowly moves back against him but she just keeps looking at him.

"You're getting better at this, tell me what do you want Hana-chan?" Naruto smirks as Hana looks at him then blushes because she isn't used to talking like this. She knows that she wants him to keep being inside of her like this, she still doesn't know how she got to like sex this much but she blames Naruto for it.

"Please Naruto-kun keep having your way with me, keep moving your cock inside of me!" Naruto smirk grows bigger and does what she wants causing her to keep moaning his name but he looks to see what Tsume was doing. She is hammering away at her pussy with her hand but her eyes are forced on watching Naruto fucking her daughter.

Naruto just keeps thrusting inside of her, he moves her legs out wider then he grabs them for his use in order to speed up faster. Hana couldn't believe how she is feeling but once he grab her legs like that and speed up even faster her brain started to go blank.

Hana just wanted one thing now and that is him inside of her and she didn't care about anything else right now. She can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge but she wants to hold out longer in order to have more of this pleasure coming to her.

Naruto starts to feel up her breasts as he thrusts deeper inside of her but he can feel her walls tighten up again as he knows she is about to cum. So he speeds up the fastest he can giving her as much pleasure that she can take before losing it all.

Hana finally does lose it all, she cums hardest she has before but once she does she begins panting and looks at him with tired eyes. Naruto just smirks to her and makes a clone that takes Hana to her bedroom where she can get some sleep. "I guess this just leaves me and you now Tsume-hime." Tsume nods her head to him as she walks over to him on her hands and knees causing Naruto to smirk.

"Looks like Hana-chan didn't get you to cum." She licks his cock from tip to the base causing Naruto to grabs her breasts hard and starts to play with them. "I guess not but it's fine because it is her first time after all." Tsume smiles happily because the fact that he does understand and didn't get mad that her daughter didn't get him to cum inside of her.

"I guess I'll have to make the work up to you, I'll make you cum in her place?" He nods his head; he starts feeling her breasts rub against his cock but he isn't going let her win this. He looks down at her, staring into her eyes which turned him on even more. Seeing her face as she suck and tit fucks him is something he is truly enjoying.

Naruto quickly moves to back on her hands and knees and goes around her but he comes up with an idea. He lifts her up then moves her pussy on his dick causing Tsume to be shocked by this new way of fucking but enjoy it once she feels his cock going inside of her.

He moves over to the wall mirror she had in the living room which she didn't know why she had one. He guesses she just got it and put it somewhere for now which she was hoping to move it somewhere else later.

Once Tsume sees herself being fucked like that, she can now see everything causing her to be turned on by it. She looks back at him as she wraps her arms around his neck and moves down hard on his cock. "Give me more!" That is only thing Naruto need to hear as he fucks that wet pussy of hers.

He moves her legs out wider giving her a better view of her pussy being fucked by his cock as he just keeps the pace up as he feels Tsume hips going back against him. He loved the fact that he did do what he did in order to get her to be with him.

Tsume for her part is at her limits as she can't believe she had sex early today and now but still has some left over to keep going. She knows she has to stop soon but she can't believe he has this much stamina but she forgets that he's a jailer to a demon.

Naruto thrusts deeper into her causing Tsume moan out loud but he kisses and sucks on her neck sending even more pleasure to her. Naruto knows both of them are close to their point as he builds up more speed which he looks at her.

"I'm cuming Naruto, you better cum inside this bitch or else!" Naruto just smirks as he thrusts more into her as he fills her up with his seed. Naruto lets her down as she was now on her knees panting heavily looking up at Naruto.

But everyone came to a end when they hear someone yelling for their life causing Hana to wake up and run back to where her kaa and Naruto is to see a yelling Kiba but once he sees his sister like that and moving over to Naruto kissing him his mind goes blank and passes out from shock

They see Yugito walking in and stares at passed out Kiba and at three naked people causing her to just smirk. "I guess he just found he you're fucking his kaa and sister?" Naruto just nods his head because she can't believe how tired they are but he's perfect fine.

"**Take him now and ride him till you can't move, I don't think they will mind at all. Go make me proud and fill that pussy with his cum."** Yugito blushes before looking away causing three of them look at each other.

"_I'm not going do that so shut up Nibi."_ Yugito walks back to the guest room and three of them just move to Tsume room and Naruto had his clothes in his hands. "Let's take shower and you can stay here tonight."

Three of them take a shower together before going to Tsume's bed, both of them are still naked but Naruto has his clothes on once he dried off. He goes in the middle of the bed with Tsume on his right leaving Hana to be on his left side. He can feel their naked bodies against his bare chest and back causing a smirk to form.

'I can get used to sleeping like this." Tsume moves against him with her breasts starting to rub against his chest, he lets out a smile when he can start to feel her nipple grow harder and poke his chest. He looks at her eyes before down at her nipple; he moves a finger to her light brown areola surrounded the Tsume's surprisingly dark tan nipples

"That's good to hear from you Naru-kun, but we are going to miss you dearly when you have to go on your new training trip." Naruto moves his other hand to her face and slowly rubs her cheek, he starts to fell Hana moving her hands to his back and wings causing him to breathe a peaceful breath of air.

"Don't you dare forget about me now Naru-kun?" He lets a new smile grace his lips before turning around to face her; he kisses with a tender kiss to the lips that he so loves. He runs his hand through her long brown hair.

"I could never forget about either of you two, you will never have to ever worry about that happening, I'll be here forever with you two and that's a promise of a life time." He runs his hands down her back; once he reaches her ass he slaps it. He gives a slap for each cheek causing her to stare at him hard and stern.

"I take it that you just can't get enough of us can't you Naru-kun?" Tsume asked in his ear with a husky and seductively causing him to not only blush but start taking Hana's right nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before letting it leave his mouth right after she lets out a long moan.

"That just was pure evil of you Naru-kun, why did you have to do that?" Naruto lets out a smirk across his lips before closing his blue eyes once again; he can feel Hana moving on him. Once she is on him she begins to lay down on his chest and Tsume lies closer to his side with her arm over his arm.

"Tomorrow I take it that we have to deal with anger Kiba, but before that comes goodnight my himes. I can really get used to sleeping like this." He hears his himes saying goodnight to him but also saying pervert to him. Naruto just smirks before he lets sleep come and take him to a peaceful dream world.

Naruto starts waking up thinking that he is the first to finally wake up from this nice and warm sleep, he sees that he's wrong when he watches Tsume leave the bed. She turns around when she hears him move with a feral grin on her face giving him through to what that grin is for.

She begins it shake her hips and ass, when she moves over to the dresser making his eyes stare at her sexy bare ass that he just loves on her. He sees her pull out a red thong and bra from her dresser making him let out a grin of his own.

She turns around to face him with the thong in her right hand and the bra in the other hand. "Do you want to watch me change, don't you Naru-kun?" He nods his head fast to her causing a giggle to leave her lips.

Her black eyes look at him before turning around, she begins to bend over to show him her sexy bare ass when she slips on her thong but his eyes don't stop staring making her shake it good few times before looking back over to see how he reacts to it, when he just keeps staring before starting to move his hands.

Naruto finally gets up off the bed and move over to his lovely hime before giving her shaking ass a hard and nice slap, she jumps at first but stares back at him with a playful smirk. Once she turns around he beings to play with her breasts and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, with his hand he moves his thumb to her other nipple lightly pushes against it.

"You really do touch my kaa a lot and what about me? Don't I get any of your touching or is it only for my kaa?" She teased him but before he could say anything back to her, an enraged Kiba comes into the room and sees Naruto grabbing his kaa's breasts, causing him to become even more pissed at him for doing that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my kaa and sister? You are out of your fucking mind, you dumb asshole Naruto!" Naruto just looks at them then moves his eyes over back to Kiba; he really doesn't know what r how to handle this one right now.

"That one is easy to say to you, I'm dating the both of them. This is what people do when they date each other isn't it?" Kiba's face becomes redder with anger; he starts walking over to Naruto with his hands made into fists ready to just hit Naruto.

"Kiba cut it out now, I mean right this damn second gaki. I'm the mother here and clan head at that; I can do as I please. Therefore you have to get used to the fact that we are dating him, do you understand son?" He stares at Tsume before leaving the room pissed because he can't believe this is really happening.

"I guess that didn't end well did it? I don't think this maybe a good idea." He was stopped by Hana getting up from the bed, walking over to him then wrapping her arms around him. He truly did love the warmth their bodies give him like this.

"This isn't your fault Naru-kun so doesn't blame yourself; he just has to learn that he can't tell us what to do. Your wings do feel good against my naked body, did you know that?" Naruto smirks to her before turning around in her hold to face her.

He kisses her lips and runs his hands all over her bare soft smooth skin. "You're my, entire do you know that?" she just looks at him before giving him a long kiss fill with passion and love. "Yes we both know that we are all yours Naru-kun, isn't that right ka-chan?" Tsume nods her head before wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"You should go on to the living room; we will come once we both get dressed." He nods his head before leaving their embrace and heading to the living room. He sees Kurenai talking to a pissed off Kiba but once Kiba hears him, he turns around to face him with fists still.

Naruto sits down on the couch and looks at him. "You're still mad I take it?" Naruto isn't going to dance around this topic; he had to get Kiba to realize he isn't the boss in this house, hell he didn't know why Tsume lets him act like this.

"Yes I'm pissed you fucked my kaa and sister, you asshole!" He walks over to Naruto but he doesn't even move. 'You're not the clan head and you're not the adult here, your kaa can have sex with anyone she damn wants to."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kurenai stops him but Kiba just stares at his sensei like why. "Even if it's strange that your kaa and sister are dating him, it's their right to do it and you don't have a say in the matter."

The room become quiet but the quietness ends when they hear a yawn, they eyes go to the source and find Yugito walking in with her arms in the air. "I guess he's mad that you fucked them?" Naruto nods his head and waves for her to come over, she walks over to him and sits down but Hinata sees her headband.

"Why is a _Kumo_ shinobi in this village?" Everyone is shocked to hear Hinata talking like that because her Kumo part was said with tone of venom; Naruto just looks at her before moving in front of her.

"She's here because she was attacked by people that killed Asuma, she is here because she needed help, and do I have any other need for a reason to why she is here!" Naruto eyes grow anger to Hinata causing her stand by with tears in her eyes; she walks out of the house with Kiba running after her alongside Shino.

"I am sorry for my student miss, I'll see you later Naruto-kun." She walks out but Naruto just sits down with his eyes closed now, he can hear both Hana and Tsume walking over to them but they start to stare at him.

"Look like everyone is trying to get mad at you today Naru-kun." He just nods his head to her without opening his eyes, he didn't know why all this is happening to him at once but he is used to being hated so it isn't something he's new to.

"I just wish people would forgive and get over things, but in this world no one can do that can they?" He opens his eyes but they just shake their heads before smiling. "I'm going make the four of us some breakfast." He sees Hana walk away but he stares at her ass when she moves but Tsume just pokes him on the head.

"What are you going to do now miss?" Tsume looks over to Yugito but her cat eyes stare back at the older woman. "I'm going leave in a little bit to return to my village, I know few people are going be worried sick about me." Naruto lets a little laugh out causing Yugito to smile before moving her eyes back to the older woman in the room.

"Hopeful you like my daughters cooking, we can't have you leaving without at least eating now can't we?" She nods back to Tsume before Tsume sits down on Naruto's lap causing him to blush and Yugito starts giggling at the two of them.

"You two seem so close, it's so nice to see people like that." Naruto stares at her but she just stares back at Naruto, he kisses her lips before nodding his head back to Yugito who lets out another cute giggle in Naruto's book.

The scene changes to the Hokage office.

"How long will the two of you be gone this time?" Jiraiya can see the worried in Tsunade eyes, he can't help but feel guilty because every time he has training trip it normal means a long time. "Not long this time, it's just to keep him away from the village for a time being."

"Yes, I know but I hate how the damn council keeps making me start missions like this. He should have hunters after him by now but the fools of the council will not allow that." True be told it is just the side that are none shinobis of the council that will not allow it, the shinobi side though it best to kill him since day he first left the village.

"What do you think Naruto-kun will do if he ever found out that he is being told lies to him right now?" Jiraiya looks out the window the faces of the past Hokage but mostly the 4th Hokage's face. "I don't know how he will take it then but it's for the best, I know of it. Because if Naruto ever finds out about it. He would just run off to join the mission without thinking at all."

Tsunade just looks out the window now but she can't help but feel guilty for lying to the person that's like her own son, she takes slip of her drink before looking back at the pervert. "If I find out any more of your pervert side rubs off him, I'll cut your damn balls off do you hear me?" He becomes pale but nods his head back to her.

"I still tell you Tsunade-hime it wasn't me that got him to have sex with Tsume; hell I didn't even talk to him about how to have it." Tsunade stares at him because she isn't buying this at all; Shizune starts to walk out of the office giggling.

"_I'm glad she doesn't know it was me that turned innocent Naruto into someone that can pleasure women, I really hope she never finds out because I'm scared to think what she would do to me."_ She walks to her desk outside the room before fixing her dress up. "_I wonder if Tsume would share him with me or just for one night, one long night at that."_ A pervert smirk comes across her lips when she thinks of what they would do together.

Scene changes back to the Inuzuka clan house.

When breakfast finally gets done the four of them are sitting down at the kitchen table, they begin to dig into their food but Naruto eyes move back to the three women next to him. "Hana-hime you are really great at cooking, where did you learn all this?" Hana just blushes before trying to hide it with her hands.

'I learned from Kurenai-chan how to cook, how long will you be gone this time when you start your training trip?" Naruto takes another bit of his food before swallowing it. "I don't know but I don't think it's long this time." That makes both Tsume and Hana smile at him, they didn't want him be gone for long time like last trip he had.

Once they get done with their food, Hana and Tsume take the dishes. They start clean it but Naruto looks at Yugito. "I'm going take Yugito the gates now; I'll see you once I'm done." They nod their heads to him before seeing the two of them leave the house.

"I'm shocked he didn't kill you for doing that with them, I know my sister would have killed you for having sex with me." He just smiles before she blushes, realizing when she said out loud to him. "I don't mean you even have a chance at doing that with me, even if you did save me." She didn't know when to stop making it worst for her.

"You are cute when you blush like that." That didn't help her one bit; she blushes even harder looking away from him. Naruto moves his hand to her ponytail and leaves it. "You don't have to hide your face, you do know that right?"

She looks back at him but she stares at his blue eyes, she just can't look away even if she wanted to. She knows one thing and that's she is going to miss him once she leaves this village, she does hope that one day she can run into him again.

"What are you going to do now about your friend hating you like this?" He just shrugs his shoulders to her, he really didn't know what to do right now but he does know that he isn't going stop dating the two of them.

When the two of them get to the village gate he looks at her, he gives her a hug causing a new blush to form on her cheeks. She gives him a kiss on the lips. "That's for saving me, if you ever in Kumo come back to see me." She walks out the gate leaving a Naruto with a blush on her face, she looks back to see earning a giggle from her lips.

Naruto turns around and starts walking to his place to get his gear for the trip with his sensei. When he gets inside he looks around, he doesn't know what to bring this time because the damn fool didn't give him how long this will take.

When he gets his gear together he gets changed but once takes a shower, he couldn't stop thinking of his two girlfriends. When he gets out of the shower he starts to dry off and changes his into his gear. He goes back to the Inuzuka clan house but once he gets there he can see both of them waiting for him.

"You two are already waiting for me?" He smiles to them before giving each a kiss, they smile back to him. "We will always be waiting for you, don't you forget that." She flicks his nose causing a smirk to form on his lips.

"I do start wonder what kind of welcome back will I get." Tsume now has a pervert feral smirk on her face. "I know one way to welcome you back, both of us naked on our hands and knees shaking are ass when you walk in." Naruto laughs causing both to laugh at that, Tsume just smirks before giving a kiss to him.

"You better come back safe or no treat for you, maybe just maybe we will do that if you behave yourself." Naruto just smiles before kissing her neck but he's stop when he hears a pervert giggling near them. He looks to see Jiraiya looking at them.

"You're finally here you damn ero-sannin" Jiraiya looks at him before looking back at the two women. "You still show lack of manners gaki." Naruto just shrugs his shoulders with his back on his back.

"Let's walk you to the gate Naru-kun." He nods to Tsume before walking off to the gate leaving Jiraiya behind causing him to realize what happened and fallows after them. When the group gets to the gate Naruto kisses them each on the lips and neck but his hands slap their asses causing them just give feral smirks to him.

"This is golden." Jiraiya said out loud when he starts writing in his pad but Naruto takes it away and rips the papers to pieces, Jiraiya howls no when he sees his hard work destroyed like that. He looks at Naruto who just shrugs his shoulders again.

"Where are we heading to?" Jiraiya just walks off giving a hand sigh to fallow him but Naruto just shakes his head and fallows after his sensei, he looks back to see both women waving goodbye to hm. He lets himself wave before making a thumbs up to them.

* * *

><p>Hopeful you guygirls like the story, also I do hope the lemon wasn't to bad.


	4. Chapter 4

First let me thank few people.

Rickjames196 - thanks for the silly reviews it's funny to see how they are like.

Irishfighter - glad to see you back reviewing again.

Kurosaki the hero – I'm glad you're a fan.

On for few things before you read this story, I'm not really fallowing the timeline right now but making few things to it. There will be anime timelines in it some things like pain attack, as you seen Asuma dying. But from time to time I'll be changing few things like in this chapter but I do hope you will still enjoy it.

Now on with the story and don't forget to leave reviews I'm not feeling the love anymore.

Read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he will be ok with that pervert?" Hana asks her kaa but Tsume just stares at her daughter before looking at where Naruto used to be. "He'll be fine and if he become little be more of a pervert, maybe he learn more tricks to pleasure us with." Tsume start walking away from the gate fallowed by her daughter once she snaps out of her dream world.<p>

The scene changes to outside of what looks to be woods near Konoha.

"_I don't know if it's safe yet to go back what do you think Nibi_?" Yugito sitting on a tree stomp but she just looks around. "**Maybe you can join go to a village that closest one away to send a message to your village, asking them to come pick you up."**

She takes what her demon tells her and heads for the nearest town, most would believe she's crazy for listening to her demon. But the Nibi and she become truly close over the years that she had spent so from with her inside of her belly.

Few days later with Naruto yelling at his sensei for not getting to the town sooner because he had to stop and spy on women again, he swears he doesn't know why his get the pervert ones to teach him to be a shinobi."

"We are here and I'll meet you up later to start your training, for now just try to enjoy a day without training." He just shakes his head when he sees his pervert sensei walking off to kami knows where.

Naruto starts to look around the town he is now in, but he sees someone that shocks him. "Yugito-chan how come you're still in this area?" She turns around to face him before patting the sit next to her at the counter to what looks to be a ramen place.

"A beautiful woman and ramen all in one place it must be heaven." Yugito blushes from his words; he sits down beside her but his eyes are forced on her black eyes. When the cook asked him for his order he tells him beef ramen.

"I'm here because I'm waiting for few people to find me, I don't know if going back is safe or not so I sent them a latter." He smiles to her but knows that being someone like them is hard because your own village wants to hurt you.

"I'm glad I did run into you, maybe we can talk till they find you." She smiles to him before giving him an agreeing nod. He can hear Jiraiya walk in but just doesn't even turn around. "Are you going tell me the truth ero-sensei to why you made me leave village for training trip?"

"I guess no fooling you anymore; you have really grown up in the last three years. But you still are crazy fool who's willing to die to help anyone in need." He sits down beside his student but smirks when sees Yugito with him.

"Council still wants to bring back Sasuke and we know how you feel about that, we just don't want you be around when missions start." Naruto makes a fist but Jiraiya believes it's because he wants to help but he going be in for shock of a lifetime.

"So these damn fools still won't send hunters after him? How is this fair to allow a missing shinobi to be allowed to have free pass for things he has done? How many more Konoha shinobis does he have to kill! I have seen the reports! He already killed three of our shinobis!" Jiraiya didn't know what to say at this point his jaw just dropped because his student finally realizes Sasuke should be killed.

"I don't know but I do know I have to go back to my duties." He doesn't say but Naruto knows it's because of Yugito; some things have to be kept hidden from people outside of Konoha. "I want you to train with your summon and go see places but come back in one month ok?" Naruto nods his head but he takes paper out to write a letter. Once he done he hands it to his sensei telling him hand it to Tsume.

Jiraiya leave the two of them alone but Yugito can see that name bring up a lot of pain in him and hate. "Do you want to talk about it Naru-kun?" Her voice right now to him is so smoothing that he just stares at her.

"He was my teammate who had become my brother; at first I hated him because everyone loved him for being an Uchiha. He could get away with anyone for being one of the two last Uchiha of the village. It just pissed me off how bloodline people went like royal in that damn village." Naruto makes a fist but Yugito pulls him away before paying for them.

"Let's go talk somewhere better." He nods his head before walking with her but once they get inside her hotel room she just sits him on the bed with her by his side. "Tell me everything you have been holding in."

"Like I said saying because of that fact he could do anything causing his ego to be too big for his own good. He was rookie of the year I just wanted try be better than him but no one helped me in the school. I was deadliest because last year we had new teacher, Iruka-sensei he is only one that tired to help me." Yugito gives him a sad look because she knows being a jailer is hard but she never had it this bad.

True she had many people insult her or try to have their way with her but she never was attacked or made to fail being shinobi. They wanted her to be a shinobi to be a weapon but Raikage A weren't let them no matter what they tried to do.

"By then it was too late to try to help me so I just pull pranks to get people see me and not a demon, at first we hated each other than became rivals then brothers. He then backstabbed everyone for power in order to kill his brother that had killed his clan." Yugito just has pissed look on her face because of that.

To backstabber your own village just for power to kill someone is just so wrong in her mind; she always used her powers to keep ones she cared about safe. She always told that is the reason people having power and not to go out of their way to kill or hurt people even though some people do.

"I was part of team that went to being him back when he first left the village, I was one that had to fight him in battle but I couldn't go all out I just couldn't at the time. He used his cursed mark which is something a missing shinobi gave him it a dark evil power but I used Kyuubi power only one tail if I had used more maybe I could have stopped him." She rubs his head because it's not his fault for what someone else has done.

"None of this is your fault but you said you have do things for a month right?" He gives her a nod causing her to smile. "Why don't you come to Kumo for a month then?" He looks at her causing her to blush but stare at him.

"You would really want me to do that?" Yugito nods her shy but Naruto kisses her lips causing her to realize he knows or thinks that she has a crush on him. She moves he arms around his back but once kiss stops both of their guts start to make loud noises.

"How about you take me on a date and we can talk more about ourselves?" She earns a kiss and nod from him causing her to blush but smile happily. She never though she be dating someone outside of her village like this but she can't help but want to.

"I just realize you said you hated bloodlines but Nibi said your wings are a bloodline." He nods his head to her. "I may have one but I just got it few days before meeting you, I'm not going let it change who I am." She smiles then kisses his lips before getting up and pushing him outside the room with her.

They start walking around but see they're a faire going on right now; Naruto gets them one thing of cotton candy to share. She takes a bit but Naruto kisses her then starts tongue war with some of the cotton candy still in her mouth.

"You really know how to pleasure a girl don't you? Good thing you like older than?" Naruto just flicks her nose before kissing her again. "Yes I do like older women like you, Yugito-chan." She just blushes but takes his hand into hers.

She never had any real boyfriends that cared as much as he does but thing that scary her is that she just met him. He is first real man that wants be with and not just fuck her to say to everyone that he fucked the demon bitch. The one of reasons she has never really dated or never got that far before.

Thanks to Nibi being inside of her it's hard not to just have sex for first time then do over and over. That is one of reasons she has spent so many night doing things to her body to keep the heat from getting to her. She knows Nibi doesn't mean to do this to her but it just that she's a cat and can't help it.

When she goes back to real word she notices that Naruto has taken her to a faire wheel. They both get inside one of the carts but Yugito moves her head to his shoulder. "So far this has been the best day of my life Naru-kun, thank you." When Yugito looks out the window she sees her friends causing her to wave before the cart takes off the ground causing her friend just shake their heads to her.

"You can meet my friend before going to Kumo with us." He smiles before kissing her neck then lips. "If that what you want I'll meet them with you." She smiles again but moves on his lap making up against him like a cat while enjoying the ride together.

Once the cart stops and they get out holding hands her friends stare at her like she's crazy after seeing his headband. "What is going on here? Is he the one that you told us saved you?" A woman with gray short hair asked her but she just shy nods to her causing them be shocked that she fallen for someone so young.

"Tell me how the hell did this happen!" A red hair woman yelled causing Yugito to smile but shrug her shoulders. She had told them all that happened last few days but women just stare at him but one dude just doesn't care.

"So you are coming to Kumo with us Naruto-san?" He stares at her causing her to just stare back. "I don't think he used to being called that, that one of reason we get along well." They all stare at him causing him just look around.

"So you are a Jinchuuriki as well?" He nods his head causing them to just look at Yugito now. "Now how about we just all head to Kumo then you can ask him things if you want." Naruto now is the one staring at her but everyone starts to walk towards the exit of the village.

"How many other people you dating?" Yugito looks at Samui because she didn't tell them about his clan or how his village does things this like this. "He's the last of his bloodline and being forced to have more than one girlfriend, he got two more back home but one is few years younger than me and one is the mother of that one." They all just stop died but the man is the first to talk.

"You got to date a milf? Damn you're lucky!" The red hair just hits him on the head causing him to laugh but Samui moves a hand to his wings. "Are they real?" He smiles to her but gives her a nod of his head.

"It's part of my bloodline the Holy Savior." Mabui is the first to drop her jaw but she looks at him and notices he just look like them. "I have something to ask you, who is your mother and father?"

Naruto looks away sad but he closes his eyes. "I was told I had none, no one knows who they are or what. Live on my own till age four till now." Mabui with the other two women look sad at her but she bits her lips not sure if she should do this.

"I don't know if I should tell you this but I know you have the right to know, your mother was last Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi and when Yugito told me your last name it got me thinking. Your mother is someone we tried to kidnap in the past her name is Kurenai Uzumaki also know as Red Death of Whirlpool." Naruto just looks shocked at her but something else she's going say because she put a finger to his lips.

"Judging by your looks you have to be the 4th Hokage son, because when we did try to take your mother that man saved her. I do remember seeing him kiss her plus blue eyes that like the sea and blonde hair like that." Naruto just sits down on the ground because his whole life he has been lied to if what she's saying is true.

"But why would the old man lie to me then? He always has helped me before he was killed, so how can this be true?" Yugito pulls him into an embrace but Kurai pushes Omoi away from them but Samui stays with them.

"I know it's hard to believe someone saying this let along someone not from your village, but it's the true Naruto. You're mother also had the Holy Savoir bloodline to prove you are her son." He looks up at her but Samui does something that shocks both Mabui and Yugito, she sits beside Naruto and rubs his back softly while he's still in Yugito embraced.

"This old man must have not wanted you to be known as their son till you could defend yourself, your father had made many enemies in the wars but also I would be scared to think of the last Raikage to try to kidnap you but don't worry the new one A is a kind and fair man." Mabui didn't know if this is a good idea at all now when she looks at how destroyed Naruto is right now.

"So this is why Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei are my teachers but is there anyone left of my mother's clan?" Mabui shakes her head no but she just does move her finger to her lip for a minute.

"Whirlpool village was destroyed by people that feared their power but maybe village hidden in the mist knows anyone that maybe alive." He looks up at her with some hope in his eyes now causing Mabui to smile.

"We could ask Raikage to send a message to mist village but right now we need to go so please cheer up." He nods his head before standing up but the two women look at him before getting up.

When the group regroups with the others Samui starts to rub her shoulders. "Damn shoulders again." Omoi just looks back at her.

"Maybe if you wear a bra for your milk tanks they weren't causing you pain your back and shoulders." Karui hits him and yells he shouldn't talk about things like that.

"Your shoulders and back are in pain?" She nods her head making him sit her down on a log before rubbing her shoulders but Yugito just smiles at what she's seeing because she can tell it's helping Samui. She starts letting out moans once he begins giving her shoulders a nice soft rub causing her to blush.

"Maybe this isn't best place for that; wait till we find a place to stay for the night." Samui nods before getting up and thanking Naruto.

"We could go to land of Waves its close by here." Mabui nods her head and Naruto leads them on the way to Waves.

"Please tell me Naruto-kun how are you feeling?" Yugito voice sounds caring to him but he just shakes his head because right now he doesn't know how to feel, it's like the world around him is just falling apart.

"I don't know at all, I don't know what to think right now because everything just feels chaos. I know the old man who is the 3rd Hokage had good reasons to do it but I just didn't know why he would keep it from me." They are shocked that he calls the late 3rd Hokage old man like that but he just keeps his eyes closed.

"Were you close to him?" Naruto nods his head once more. "When I got kicked out of the orphanage at age four and he gave me a place to live and some money each month, he wanted do more but council would not allow it." That when Yugito gives him a lean look.

"Does Konoha really let the council have that much power? Isn't the Hokage word law like it should be?" Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"He always let me go after I did a prank on someone but he was always nice to everyone. Then the attack on Konoha happens by Sound and Sand villages, his ex student is the one that killed him also one that got Sasuke to backstabber the village."

Naruto just leans against a tree but Yugito pulls him along so he can lead them to Wave but her hand is holding his tightly. "You don't have to worry about past anymore Naruto-kun, now you will make a better life I know you will."

"Thank you Yugito-chan." When he smiles he looks up at the sky with a new hope but also now he knows just whose son he is now. He finally truly knows who his family is for the first time in his life.

When they get to Wave everyone just stares at the name of the bridge. "You got a fucking bridge name after you!" Naruto laughs but just shakes his head. "I'm called a hero here but yet my village sees me as a demon, this is just so irony." Yugito laughs with him but reads what the words say.

"This is for the hero that gave us our hope for a better future back and our will to keep living Naruto Uzumaki." She reads what it says out loud before smiling back at her but when he walks in tons of people just walk over to him.

When the group finally gets away from the crowd of people he goes to the place he knows where he could get help finding a hotel and that is the family he had stayed with before when we was doing his mission.

When he knocks on the door it opens to show Tsunami and once she sees him she pulls him into a hug causing Yugito to stare hard at the woman. Mabui couldn't help but giggle when she sees Yugito being jealous.

"How have you been? Come inside." She moves aside to let the group inside but she closes the door and walks with them to the living room. They sit down with her but she just keeps staring at Naruto.

"Dad, get in here to see who's here!" Tazuna comes out shocked to see Naruto here but smiles to him. "So you finally paid a visit to the land you saved three years ago." They shocked because they didn't know it when he was younger.

"I didn't do anything really; don't know why everything thinks I did." Tazuna just stares hard at him causing everyone to hope he doesn't do something dumb right now. "You didn't do anything at all?" He begins to laugh once he gets done saying that.

"Your first real mission as a genin, you saved your sensei from that crazy shinobi Zabuza when he had him in that water thing. By saving your sensei you saved everyone that day but also you saved my daughter and son when two of Gato thugs tired to take her away to do things to her." He takes a slip of his drink before beginning to talk again.

"You then went to the bridge and saved your teammate Sasuke or whatever his name is from that dude that wears girl clothes and looks like a girl. You had gotten Zabuza to turn back into good person and he killed Gato. This land used to poor and no food till you came and saved us; boy you did more than just nothing." Everyone is now just staring at him with their jaws dropped causing both father and daughter to laugh again.

"You did all that on your first mission? You must be a high rank shinobi now at least!" Karui yelled but Naruto looks at her like no. "I'm still a genin, I been away for the last three years on a training trip." This caused everyone to just slap themselves on the head for the stupidest of Konoha.

"Konoha really is a fool of a village." Naruto just shrugs his shoulders at her. "Do you know where we can find a hotel?" Tsunami moves her face right to his making him try to understand why her face is so close to his.

"No hotel you and your friends can stay here as long as you like, plus Inari will be glad to see you again." Naruto nods his head yes in lost of this battle causing everyone to laugh at him, he gives a glare to Yugito making her laugh even harder.

"We only need stay on night then we can keep moving to where we have to be." Mabui said to her in a nice manner way. "That's fine but why don't you get settle in?" They nod and she shows them to their rooms. She shows each one their room but when just down to Yugito and Naruto she shows them the last room causing both to blushes but giggle woman leaves them alone.

"How did she know?" She looks closer at him before giving her clueless boyfriend a kiss. "She's a woman after all and don't forget that." She walks in soon followed by Naruto but they stare at the single bed.

"How about we settle in then look around the village with everyone?" She nods before taking her scrolls out and puts them on the table that has her sleep clothes and other things in it. Naruto does the same before kissing her neck.

"Or we could just stay our room?" She blushes before seeing his smirk knowing he just joking causing her to just hit him on the head lightly. She moves her arm around him but Naruto pulls her close to him. "There is nothing wrong with just lying together right?" She asked him and he just moves her over to the bed.

Both of them lay down together and put the covers over them, he kisses her neck before both of them fall into a sleep. They get woken up by Tsunami telling them its dinner time, he sees Yugito yawning before moving her back out like a cat causing him to pet her back earning a glare from her.

When everyone gets to the dinner table Samui is staring at him hard with a pout on her face. "Yugito-chan gets sex and you forgotten about my back rub?" Both of them blush badly at that before Yugito yells. "We didn't have sex! Just lay down together."

"If you want I can give both of you a back rub after dinner?" Both women nod their heads to him but he just shakes his own head. He still didn't have a clue about women at all even when he's dating three now.

Once dinner is done Yugito and Samui with Naruto head to his room to give them the back rubs he promised. When the three of them get inside Samui pulls Yugito to the side and starts to walk causing her to smirk but nod her head.

"You two seem to be close to each other." Both women smile because it's true Yugito and Samui were like sisters and shared everything in their life. They always wanted each other to be happy and always been there for each other no matter what.

"Close your eyes so we can get ready." Naruto dose what he's told and closes his eyes but when he hears open them he sees both women naked on the bed but he just stares causing her to send him a glare.

He gets on his knees between the two of them and starts to rub their bare backs.

Two hours before this with Jiraiya in some unknown building.

"You know when he finds out who you are and knows you died, it's going be hard on him to find out one day that you are alive." Jiraiya said as a woman walks to him with long red hair and green eyes that show sadness in them.

"If I told him who I am he will hate me for leaving him all alone even though I had no choice in the matter." He shakes his head because he knows his student better than her and he knows he would never hate her if he knows the reason to why.

"You can trust me on this and that Naruto would never hate you if you tell him the truth reason why you had to do that, why you had to leave him all alone like that." She sits down on a chair but shakes her head this time.

"What kind of mother does that to their own son!" He sits down on the chair next to her before looking at her. "That is kind of mother that wants to keep him safe from the people after you, the ones that could easily kill me or you. These people aren't ones no one is ready to face."

"Doesn't' matter even if we all die and how do you even know if he can grow up to be strong enough to fight them? They not let any normal shinobis! They will come soon or later but how do you know he can beat them?" Jiraiya takes a long breath of air his eyes turn to her and he says next few things in a tone of voice he never used before.

"Because I believe in him Kushina just like I believed in Minato, just like I know when time comes he will save this world from that monster, it's just a matter of when and where." She watches him leave the house but her looks over to a photo of her and Minato and cries.

Back with Naruto and the girls who seem to be enjoying the rub backing but Yugito rolls over and looks at him. "Can I ask you something?" Samui looks and watches Yugito ask him that.

* * *

><p>Hopeful you guysgirls enjoy what you just read tell me how you like it in reviews.

I bet you're wondering about things now like who is this monster? Why is even pervert sage scared? What is Yugito going to ask him? Why does Samui care about it?

Your just have to read on then.


End file.
